El precio de un error
by Krilizzet003
Summary: Una vez escuche que alguien decía: "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" bueno me dirán loco pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con ese dicho, yo pienso que todos sabemos lo que tenemos pero no nos imaginamos que lo podemos perder.


**_Nota:_Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora S.M...yo solo me divierto con ellos y por si las dudas la historia es mía**

* * *

Una vez escuche que alguien decía: **_"Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"_** bueno creerás que estoy loco, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con ese dicho, yo pienso que todos sabemos lo que tenemos pero no nos imaginamos que lo podemos perder.

Por un error perdí lo que más amo en el mundo, sabia lo valiosa que era mi castaña de ojos chocolates, pero, como ya dije nunca me imaginé que la podía perder (o simplemente no le di importancia). Ahora estoy aquí sentado viendo como ella está feliz sin mí. Trate de remediarlo pero ya le había hecho mucho daño.

Dios sabe cuánto la amo, pero fui un imbécil que no la supo valorar, tire toda mi vida al caño ¿solo por qué? Por una aventura. Ahora estoy solo, recordando nuestros momentos más hermosos.

Recuerdo lo difícil que fue conquistarla y hacerla mi mujer.

Si me permites amigo mío hoy puedo contar mi historia, y espero que la tomes como una enseñanza y no cometas el error que yo cometí una vez.

….

Bella siempre fue una chica muy talentosa estudiaba en una de las mejores academias de música, ahí la conocí... yo era su maestro de piano.

—Tú debes ser Isabella Swan— dije a la hermosa chica, de hermosos y grades ojos marrones, de larga cabellera castaña y mirada cautivadora que aun enojada es adorable.

— ¿Lo conozco? — respondió a la defensiva.

Eso me causo risa, pero, al parecer a ella no le pareció tan gracioso porque me fulmino con la mirada.

—Lo siento permite presentarme, soy: Edward Cullen tu profesor de piano.

Sus ojos se volvieron saltones.

—oh, yo…yo no… no sabía, lo siento — respondió titubeante, realmente estaba apenada estaba completamente roja.

—No te preocupes sonrojos.

Desde ese momento quede cautivado con mi pequeña _sonrojos_ (así la llamaba) todo el año me propuse a conquistarla, y aunque fue un poco difícil lo logre.

Duramos dos años de noviazgo. Las cosas nunca fueron fáciles para nosotros, desde el principio nuestra historia estuvo enredada, nadie estaba de acuerdo con nuestra relación, pues yo le llevo once años, pero eso no nos importó. Cuando le pedí matrimonio ella acepto sin titubeo y un año después ya éramos marido y mujer.

Todo cambio cuando conocí a Tanya— la nueva y sensual maestra de canto— ¡Joder! Esa mujer puso mi mundo de cabeza. Desde el primer momento ella comenzó a coquetear conmigo y yo lo sabía, al principio me era indiferente yo amaba a mi _sonrojos_, pero al paso del tiempo mis sentimientos cambiaron y comencé a responder las insinuaciones, sabía que estaba mal... ¿pero qué esperabas? ¡Soy un hombre! Y la tentación me gano, ya no eran coqueteos y cumplidos, sino que comenzamos a salir a cenar como "solo amigos".

Desde entonces mi matrimonio era un desastre. Ya el dormir con Bella no tenía gracia ya no teníamos relaciones sexuales, simplemente ya no se me apetecía, ya no sentía nada por ella y si estaba con ella era simplemente la rutina.

Ella cumplía con su trabajo en el hogar, cuando llegaba del "trabajo"... Para que mentir yo salía temprano y me iba con Tanya a su casa, y luego regresaba a casa fingiendo estar cansado, obviamente Isabella no sabía nada y si sabía lo disimulaba muy bien.

Una noche cuando llegue a casa, y vi todas las luces apagadas supuse que Bella estaba dormida.

cuando subí a nuestra habitación ella estaba de pie junto a la cama, con una sexy bata de dormir que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y con su hermoso cabello castaño suelto... tuve que tragar pesado, se veía hermosa, pero luego recordé que ya no le amaba

_"Yo amo a Tanya" pense. _

Me dirigí a la cama y me acosté ignorándola.

"Dedes concentrarte le prometiste a Tanya que le pedirías el divorcio a Bella, ya no vale la pena seguí al lado de una mujer que no amas, tanya es mucho mejor." Con ese último pensamiento me quede dormido

Al día siguiente al llegar de ver a Tanya, entre decidido a hablar con Bella y decirle que lo nuestro ya no tenía sentido.

Ella estaba en el sofá de forma de "L" el cual estaba en la sala. Recuerdo lo feliz que se puso cuando se lo regale en su cumpleaños, pero esa es otra historia, cuando ella me vio de inmediato me recibió con una sonrisa... esto iba hacer más difícil de lo que pensé.

se acercó para saludarme con un beso, sin embargo yo di un paso hacia tras dejándola confundida. Entonces dije firme.

—Tenemos que hablar Bella.

Ella me dirigió una mirada llena de preocupación.

— ¿Pasa algo malo, Mi Amor?

—No soy tu amor, ya tú no eres mía, y ya yo no soy tuyo esto se acabó... quiero el divorcio.

Ella no dijo nada solo se levantó y se fue a dormir, eso me enfureció ¿es que no me había escuchado? ¿Le dije que ya no la amaba y ella simplemente me ignoraba?

Molesto me fui a casa de Tanya y le conté todo, ella solo me escucho y en es momento creí amarla.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron ya casi no dormía con mi esposa, ya no me importaba nada de lo que ella hiciese, ya no me importaba si yo era el causante de sus sonrojos o de su risa, ya no me sentía parte de la vida de Bella. Cuando iba a la casa que compartíamos la sentía vacía, por lo que llegaba tarde y me iba temprano, llegaba con chupones y arañazos, ella no decía nada así que tampoco di importancia.

Un lunes por la mañana llegue a la casa y encontré a Bella sentada en el sofá. Bufe. Seguramente me estaba esperando ¿es que no fui lo suficiente claro cuando dije que no la amaba?

—Te daré el divorcio, pero con una condición —dijo de manera fría.

Arquee una ceja.

—Quiero que por un mes hagas lo que hacías cuando éramos novios, llévame a salir, tráeme flores, llévame a patinar y cómprame chocolates.

La mire como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

—No seas estúpida, lo que pides es una tontería.

—Lo sé, pero solo quiero que si nuestro matrimonio se acaba al menos me quede un recuerdo. No creo que eso sea un inconveniente ya tu no me amas.

La mire por unos segundos después de todo la idea no parecía tan descabellada, y si con eso conseguía que me dejase el camino libre con Tanya lo aceptaría.

—Está bien.

Al día siguiente le conté todo a Tanya, y esta se carcajeó como desquiciada.

—A esa mujer el encierro la ha vuelto loca, que ingenua, la muy estúpida piensa que con eso te puede atrapar.

Esa noche dormí con Tanya, me dedique a mimarla, y la hice mía sin remordimientos, ella era mi mujer.

* * *

_Día uno._

Cuando llegue a casa, Isabella me esperaba vestida, con un hermoso vestido que, he de admitir, se veía hermosa.

—Te ves bien —hable de manera seca.

Ella me sonrió y contesto: — lo compre pensando en ti.

Eso me hizo sentir incómodo.

Salimos a comer a un restaurante chino elegido por ella.

La noche fue un asco el ambiente era pesado y abrumador ni siquiera la miraba cuando hablaban, actuaba con desdén. Yo no quería estar ahí con ella, solo deseaba que se cumpliese el mes para poder ser libre y pedirle a Tanya que fuese mi esposa.

* * *

Día dos

Le lleve rosas, se las puse en la mesa y me fui a la casa de Tanya

—Pobrecito mi amor, no te preocupes pronto estarás libre y nos podremos casar —me dijo Tanya una vez terminamos de hace el amor.

—Lo sé, pero esto es desesperante.

—todo tiene su recompensa. — dijo antes de besarme con pasión.

Al siguiente día llegue tarde y Bella me había dejado la comida sobre la mesa con una nota que decía:

"_gracias por las rosas, son hermosas"_

Eso me hizo sentir como el hombre más miserable de la tierra, Isabella era una mujer muy dulce cualquier hombre diría lo que fuese para tenerla a su lado, pero yo no la amaba ¿que estaba mal en mí? ¿Por qué ya no la veía como antes? Ella era perfecta... me autocorrijo, ella es perfecta.

* * *

_Día tres_.

Bella se empeñó en ir al cine.

Vimos una película que odie.

Cuando salimos la note un poco pálida.

—Espera un momento —pidió apoyándose en la pared, le pregunte si se encontraba bien solo por cortesía, ella solo me sonrió y respondió asintiendo.

No le di importancia.

Cuando llegamos a casa me fui a mi despacho para llamar a Tanya ignorando por completo a Isabella.

—Hola amor. —Contesto con su tan peculiar voz chichona— ¿cómo te fue hoy?

—Fatal, fuimos a ver una película cursi, solo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar. Te eche mucho de menos.

—Yo también ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa? —preguntó con un tono de voz sexy... ¡Dios! Esta mujer me iba a matar.

—Espérame ya voy para allá, Bella está dormida.

Cuando baje encontré a Bella sentada en el sofá de la sala. Veía la fotografía de nuestra boda, donde ella veía a la cámara y yo la veía a ella, ese día yo no podía dejar de mirarla se veía tan hermosa, tan feliz, tan tranquila, no como ahora, ese brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido, andaba siempre distraída, mas pálida de lo normal.

Cuando creí que no me veía visto escuche que me decía: — ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó? — su voz sonaba apagada.

Me quede inmóvil frente a la puerta, con mis dos manos en los bolsillos, indiferente, apacible, pensando en lo que ella había dicho.

¿Y para que contestar, si ni yo mismo se lo que nos sucedió?...

Pero podrias decirle: "no _es tu culpa, eres una mujer sensacional, pero ya no te amo, espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz_" para hacerla sentir mejor" me decía mi conciencia, "ella fue parte importante en tu vida… pero nada dura para siempre"

Pensé mientras callaba.

No voltee, ni dije lo que había pensado en voz alta sino que me quede reflexionando… ¿de que servían las palabras las bacías, palabras que de verdad no sentía?... ¡si solo son palabrerías, mentiras, monedas falsas!

Durante la larga pausa pensé en lo que había dicho que siguió a la indignación, estaba indignado conmigo mismo por no amarla como se lo merecía. Luego, en la misma actitud reflexiva y silenciosa di unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta; pero me detuve antes de salir; saque mi teléfono celular del bolsillo del pantalón; lo mire y me sorprendió lo tarde que era.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí parado? Al parecer mucho.

Sacudí la cabeza y muy tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese pasado salí de ahí y me dirigí a la casa de Tanya.

* * *

_Día cuatro._

Le deje bombones y rosas en la mesa, y me fui al trabajo, ese día no fui con Tanya estaba muy cansado así que me fui a casa .

Isabella como siempre me recibió con una sonrisa y pregunto por mi trabajo, conversamos por un largo rato. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo me sentí cómodo a su lado.

Los días fueron pasando y mi relación con mi esposa había cambiado un poco, ya casi no veía a Tanya. Por lo que esta me armo un berrinche diciendo que me dejaba envolver por las palabras de mi esposa, ya me estaba cansando, así que fui a su casa y la saque a comer para recompensar el haberla ignorado en toda la semana.

* * *

_Día treinta._

Pasamos todo el día junto como en los viejos tiempo, vimos películas, ordenamos pizzas, bailamos y reímos como dos niños.

Faltaba poco para ser libre. Pero ya no parecía tan divertido, esos últimos días me sentía cómodo al lado de Bella.

—Edward me gustaría que cantaras la canción que me dedicaste el día de nuestra boda.

Yo la mire por unos segundos.

—Por favor. — Pidió en un susurro.

solo asentí.

Nos dirigimos al salón de música que hice especialmente para ella.

Tome mi guitarra y comencé a cantar:

"I WON'T LET YOU GO" de James Morrinson, sabía que ella amaba sus canciones.

_Cuando todo está oscuro_  
_cojo un poco de tiempo para estar contigo_  
_cojo un poco de tiempo para sentirlo todo_  
_antes de que desaparezca_

_No te dejaré ir_  
_pero aún así sigues cayendo_  
_Ahora recuerdo cómo me salvaste_  
_de todos mis problemas, sí..._

_Si hay amor, lo puedo sentir_  
_si hay vida, la veremos_  
_este no es momento para estar sola, sola..._  
_No te dejaré ir_

_Digo estas palabras,_  
_digo estas palabras porque no hay nada más_  
_cierra los ojos y podrás creer que_  
_hay alguna manera de salir_

_Abre,_  
_ahora abre tu corazón para mí_  
_Deja que todo lo que venga fluya_  
_no hay nada que yo no pueda recibir_

_Si hay amor, lo puedo sentir_  
_si hay vida, la veremos_  
_este no es momento para estar sola, sola..._  
_No te dejaré ir_  
_No te dejaré ir_  
_No te dejaré ir_

_Si el cielo se te viene encima_  
_agárrate sólo a mi mano y te abrazaré_  
_No tienes que estar sola, sola..._  
_No te dejaré ir_  
_No te dejaré ir_  
_No te dejaré ir_

_Y si sientes que la luz_ se está apagando  
y que estás demasiado débil para seguir luchando  
y que todos tus amigos,  
los que no puedes esconder,desaparecen  
Yo estaré aquí toda la noche, siempre contigo

_Si hay amor, lo puedo sentir_  
_si hay vida, la veremos_  
_este no es momento para estar sola, sola..._  
_No te dejaré ir_  
_No te dejaré ir_  
_No te dejaré ir_

_Si hay amor, lo puedo sentir_  
_si hay vida, la veremos_  
_este no es momento para estar sola, sola..._  
_No te dejaré ir_  
_No te dejaré ir_  
_No te dejaré ir_

_No te dejaré ir_  
_No te dejaré_  
_No te dejaré ir_  
_No te dejaré_  
_No te dejaré ir_  
_No te dejaré ir_

Cuando termine de cantar ella estaba llorando y ahí fue cuando dijo algo me dejo estático.

_"Te amo."_

_Pase una mano por mi mata de pelo indomable, un hábito nervioso. N_o sabía que responder.

Estaba confundido unos años atrás la hubiese besado y le hubiese dicho que la amaba, unos días atrás le hubiese dicho que no la amaba... ¿pero ahora? No sabía que responder, había momentos que sentía que la amaba y que jamás quería estar lejos de ella…pero no estaba seguro de amarla y es por eso que no quería actuar todavía y decirle "_te amo"_ no quería engañarla diciéndole que la amaba si solo se trataba de la emoción de tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos... no, definitivamente no podía hacer eso.

—Lo entiendo, sé que ya no me amas porque tienes una amante, ella vino personalmente ayer cuando estabas en el trabajo a decir que te dejase en paz que ya tu no me amas y que impedía que tú la quisieses a ella.

Se levantó de la silla que estaba junto a mí y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

Comenzó a llorar. Odiaba verla llorar.

—Bella. —La llame. Se veía tan indefensa y vulnerable.

— ¿Sabes? siempre lo supe, al final todo esto es mi culpa... ¿sabes por qué? Porque no escuche lo que todos me decían una y otra vez, a ti siempre te gustaron las rubias despampanantes, y yo soy una simple morena sin gracia….

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? ¿Morena sin gracia?

—Bella…— Quise aclararle que ella no era una morena sin gracia, pero no me dejo hablar.

—Déjame hablar, sabía que algún día te cansarías de mí y buscarías a una mujer más bonita que yo. Pero fui ingenua pensé que si me dabas este mes podía conquistarte y no dejarte una mala imagen de mi cuando no este, pero mis planes nunca salen bien.

Esperen un momento ¿qué dijo?... a qué se refería con: "cuando ya no esté"

Iba a preguntar a qué se refería con eso pero ella me interrumpió.

-Fui muy tonta e ingenua al casarme contigo, tenía que recibir la beca e ir a Inglaterra. Pero, como la tonta enamorada que soy no lo hice porque te amaba, porque pensaba que me amabas tanto como yo a ti, Deje la academia de música para que no te metieras en problemas por salir con una estudiante. —Con agresividad comenzó a secar sus las lágrima, no podía permitir que siguiese haciéndose daño.

Me acerque a ella y tome sus muñecas.

—No hagas eso, te estás haciendo daño.

Ella me miro con odio.

— ¡Suéltame! —trato de liberarse de mí la agarre pero no se lo permití.

—No, te estás haciendo daño. —Nuestros rostros estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento, mi corazón estaba acelerado y sentí unas controlables ganas de besarla, pero ella no me dejo, aparto su cara.

—No hagas esto ya tu no me amas, pero no te preocupes pronto ya no estaré y te dejare el camino libre para que seas feliz con la mujer que amas al fin y al cabo nunca tuvo sentido nuestro amor.

Quede petrificado con sus palabras, dándole tiempo de soltarse de mi agarre.

¿A qué se refería con ya no estaré?... ¿A dónde se iba?... ¿nunca tuvo sentido nuestro amor?

¡Dios! ¿Que había hecho? … yo la amo… la amo, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que la estaba perdiendo por mi estupidez.

Cuando reaccione salí como alma que lleva el diablo a nuestra habitación, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

— ¡Dios! – la oí gemir y mi corazón se aceleró asustado.

¡Mierda!

—Bella — a llame, pero ella no respondió solo se quejaba y gemía de dolor. .

¡Carajo! debía hacer algo, busque las llaves de repuesto en la mesita que estaba en la sala.

Al entrar encontré a Bella en la cama en posición fetal.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? — le pregunte preocupado, me acerque para envolverla con mis brazos, estaba muy fría, eso me asusto— Pequeña respóndeme… por favor, respóndeme —suplique pero fue en vano porque ella no respondió—, amor por favor dime que tienes- seguía suplicando.

—Has que pare, has que pare—pedía sin dejar de llorar y sujetarse la cabeza.

— ¿Parar qué, pequeña?

—El dolor, has que pare, has que pare… —repetía una y otra vez.

— ¿Qué dolor? ¿Dónde te duele?

—La cabeza, has que pare el dolor, has que pare por favor… — suplicaba, no sabía qué hacer. — la cabeza me va a estallar, has que pare…. ¡Dios! Has que pare… por favor… por favor.

— Shhhh, tranquila estoy aquí… ya pasara, ya pasara.

— No— susurró.

— Ya verás que sí. Te traeré una pastilla para calmar el dolor.

— No, esas pastillas no lo quitará, en el cajetín están unas pastillas rojas pásamelas, por favor.

Hice lo que ella me pidió.

A los veinte minutos se quedó dormida, la atraje hacia mí y la abrace, tenía la necesidad de protegerla.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté ella seguía dormida, le di un beso en la frente, me duche y me dirigí a la casa de Tanya, debía decirle que lo nuestro no podía seguir, que mi esposa y yo nos amábamos y quería seguir mi vida al lado de mí hermosa _sonrojos._

Tanya me dijo que era un bastardo, dijo mil maldiciones y me lanzo todo lo que veía… por suerte logre esquivarlas todas. Esta mujer es un demonio cuando se lo proponía, no entiendo como pensé siquiera dejar a mi hermosa son _sonrojos_ por una aventura.

Debía arreglar las cosas a con mi esposa, no podía perderla, no podía concebir un mundo sin ella.

Ella siempre había estado para mí, me cuidaba cuando me enfermaba. Cuando pensaba que mi mundo se derrumbaba ella siempre estaba a mi lado con una hermosa sonrisa, mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello diciéndome que todo saldría bien.

Salí de la casa de Tanya y le compre flores a mi hermosa esposa, le pediría que me perdonara...y si era necesario se lo pediría de rodillas. Le diría que la amo y que siempre lo haré.

Cuando la joven que me vendió las rosas me dijo que dedicatoria quería, yo le dije que escribiese:

Para: _mi hermosa sonrojos, prometo amarte cada día, y llevarte a cenar comida china, ver películas cursis y aburridas, pero esta vez no me hago responsable de no dejar que la terminemos de ver, te cantare todas las noches, prometo amarte toda la vida hasta que la muerte nos separe, y aun así te seguiré amando._

De:_ un tonto enamorado._

Emocionado me subía a mi auto y comencé a buscar a mi sonrojos por toda la casa, pero ella ya no estaba, subí a nuestra habitación, en la mesita de noche junto a la demanda de divorcio estaba una carta que decía:

Querido ahora ex – esposo.

_Te escribo esta carta para darte las gracias por haberme hecho tan feliz este último mes._

_Para cuando leas esta carta ya estaré en un quirófano o muerta… no, no me he suicidado, hace cuatro meses me diagnosticaron un tumor cerebral, por eso los constantes mareos y dolores de cabezas, los médicos dicen que si lo tratan a tiempo podría salvarme pero que es muy riesgoso, tal vez este exagerando pero cuando te decía que me iría y te dejaría libre lo decía enserió._

_Te amo, pero no puedo atarte a mí, como prometí ya he firmado el divorcio ahora eres libre. Se feliz con tu nuevo amor._

_Te deseo lo mejor._

_PD: Siento no a ver sido lo suficiente buena para ti._

Para cuando termine de leer la carta no podía dejar de llorar, que ciego fui, perdí y dañe a la persona más tierna y hermosa del mundo.

Cuando leí la última oración me odie, era yo el que no la merecía, ¡maldición! Soy yo el que no era suficientemente bueno para ella.

Debía arreglarlo y decirle que la amaba.

Desesperado llame a todas las clínicas de la ciudad hasta que di donde estaba.

* * *

Entre a la habitación donde estaba mi hermosa niña de ojos chocolates, se me partió el corazón al ver el estado que se encontraba, su cabeza vendada, con un tubo que salía de su boca, goteros y cables saliendo de todas partes de su cuerpo.

Me maldije por ser una mierda de esposo.

Llore como no lo hacía en años ella no se merecía lo que le estaba pasando, ella es buena y dulce, nunca dañaría nadie, y sin embargo, allí estaba, tan indefensa, tan frágil y débil en esa cama de hospital. Esto era mi culpa si yo hubiese estado a su lado no hubiese sufrido tanto, lo hubiésemos afrontado los dos juntos.

Pase todo el día llorando y pidiéndole perdón, le decía que la amaba y que quería estar a su lado siempre, que debía despertar.

Un doctor me dijo que tenían que hacerle unos exámenes para ver como estaba, me aseguraron que todo estaba bien.

Fui a casa me duche y volví a la clínica para estar al lado de mi esposa porque todavía la consideraba mi esposa, porque ningún papel me quitaría el derecho de verla de esa forma.

**(-)**

Habían pasado una semana desde la cirugía de _sonrojos_. Los médicos decían que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que volviese en sí.

Estaba sentado en la cama del hospital donde mi castaña yacía tranquila y sin preocupaciones, acariciaba su cabello, sus mejillas, y una que otra vez besaba sus carnosos y rosados labios… ¡Cuánto la necesitaba! Sabía el valor que tenía y no lo supe apreciar.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, la quería de vuelta.

Tome su mano entre las mías y comencé a hablarle, el médico me dijo que ella ya podía escucharme y que despertaría cuando ella lo decidiera.

—sonrojos por favor... por favor despierta, te necesito. Abre esos Hermosos Ojitos, sé que yo fui un completo Patan pero te necesito a mi lado, me rehúso a vivir sin ti... Isabella mi amor, amor Escúchame... Te amo.

Comencé a llorar de nuevo.

Estaba solo en la habitación del hospital, muerto de preocupación y muy asustado porque Bella no habría los ojos.

Le acaricie el brazo y luego las mejillas, me acosté a su lado y la abrace por la cintura.

— Sonrojos, te amo, ¿me oyes? Y no es ninguna etiqueta, ningún papel me dirá que tú ya no eres mi mujer. Te amo y me perteneces así como yo te pertenezco.

— Edward.

Me levante ¡ella había despertado! Frote mis ojos y vi que si había despertado no estaba soñando ¡Dios mío! ¡Había despertado, mi Bella había despertado!

Si poder contenerme la bese, ella no respondió al beso y quise creer que estaba confundida, me moriría si ella ya no me quisiera a su lado.

Debía avisarle a una enfermera, pero tenía miedo de irme y que ella ya no me quisiese a su lado, estaba actuando de una forma egoísta, pero no podía concebir un mundo donde ella no estuviese.

—Ya no eres mío y ya yo no soy tuya. Tú mismo lo dijiste- dijo de forma fría, mi miedo se había vuelto realidad.

— Bella, amor, se lo que dije y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento— quise tomar su mano pero ella la aparto. Eso me dolió, ¡demonios sí que dolió!

—Ya no soy tu esposa, eres libre de rehacer tu vida y yo la mía, así que te pido que te vayas.

—No, Bella, no me puedes hacer esto, yo te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti…

—Tu decidiste vivir sin mí, me pediste el divorcio y te lo di, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí— ella no me miraba y entendí que le estaba causando un daño, derrotado me levante de la cama.

—Te amo, y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para conquistarte—dije antes de salir

—No quiero que hagas eso, no quiero que me busques, si algún día nos llegásemos a ver haré como si no te hubiese conocido.

¡Puta mierda!

Con esas últimas palabras salí de aquel hospital derrotado, no podía culparla yo la hice sufrir con mi indiferencia y ahora entiendo cuanto duele ser indiferente para la persona que amas.

* * *

_Desde ese día ya han pasado cuatro años, cuatro años en los que me he odiado por no verle dado la importancia._

_Ahora mírenme aquí sentado en la barra de este bar viendo como ella baila feliz con aquel hombre moreno, siento envidia quiero ser yo el que este con ella._

_La música termina y ella le susurra algo al chico, el asiente y ella se dirige a donde yo estoy… esperen ¿adónde yo estoy? Mi corazón se acelera, ella cada vez está más cerca ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que la estoy mirando y viene a reclamarme?_

_Soy un idiota ella vino a la barra a pedir un cóctel —su favorito — lo sé porque la escucho pedir._

_Me levanto para irme no puedo seguir viendo lo feliz que es su vida sin mí._

_En un torpe movimiento tropiezo con alguien._

_—Lo siento —me disculpo, levanto la cabeza para ver con quien me he tropezado y quedo inmóvil... es ella._

_—No se preocupe, soy Isabella Swan— Se presentó con una sonrisa, me estoy volviendo loco._

_La veo incrédulo por unos segundos pero recuerdos sus palabras: "si algún día nos llegásemos a ver are como si no te hubiese conocido"_

_Sonrió y contesto:_

_—Mucho gusto, soy Edward Cullen— me presento— ¿te gustaría bailar?_

_Ella asiente._

_La tomo de la mano y la llevo a la pista de baile._

_La vida me ha dado una nueva oportunidad y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para conquistarla y nunca la dejare ir._

* * *

**_Eso es todo, espero que le haya gustados y dejen sus comentarios _**


End file.
